moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Dyfed
The House of Dyfed is a feudal house of Lordaeron founded by Sir Caerwyn ap Wynfor. The house rules a tribe of people who owe fealty to Lordaeron and has fought for Lordaeron over the past few generations. However, they did not truly rise to prominence and did not truly integrate with the kingdom until Lord Gruffudd ap Owain and his brother, Sir Kevran ap Owain fought for King Terenas during the Second War, officially entering the Mynydd people into a formal swearing of fealty. The House of Dyfed is a feudal house of the Mynydd people and has ruled them after deposing the previous chiefs, the Gawead. The House of Dyfed has done much work in bringing the Mynydd people into the modern period, thus advancing their technology, culture, religion, and thinking. Notable Members {Caerwyn ap Wynfor} - Founder of the House. He personally dueled every Gawead and put the rest of them to the sword. {Carwyn ap Dewydd} - Grandson of Caerwyn ap Wynfor, he forged a relationship with the Ironforge Dwarves. He helped forge the ancestral blade Golau Wawr Yn; Light's Dawn. {Gruffudd ap Owain} - Veteran of the Second War and ruler of the Vale, he formally entered his people into vassal status with the Kingdom of Lordaeron. He fought for the Scarlet Crusade during the Third War, ultimately perishing. {Kevran ap Owain} - Veteran of the Second War and younger brother to Gruffudd. Had a brief falling out with Gruffudd after the Second War, leading him to self-exile and the acceptance of a matrilineal marriage with a more prestigious house in order to better integrate with Lordaeron society. However, the brothers reunited in the Scarlet Crusade and ultimately perished. {Aneiran ap Owain} - Youngest of the three sons of Owain, Aneiran stayed loyal to Gruffudd after a brief falling out between Gruffudd and Kevran. He served in Gruffudd's Cadwiaid and ultimately perished alongside both of his brothers fighting in the Scarlet Crusade. {Drystan ap Bronwyn} - A skilled swordsman who was heir presumptive before Caethryn Ellenar, he died in Stromgarde to an ambush of Orcs and Forsaken; he died in Llewellan's arms. Llewellan ap Gruffudd - War-Cleric and Arglwydd, leader of the Mynydd people, Llewellan is a Knight of the Silver Hand and fights to reclaim Lordaeron. First and only Son of Gruffudd. Iorweth ap Aneiran - Born the only technical legitimate son of Aneiran, Iorweth is a knight of the Mynydd, Ranger-Captain of the Scarlet Crusade, and once a member of Gruffudd Cadwiaid. He went into self-imposed exile after Gruffudd's death out of guilt for not dying with him and has since returned. He is currently the heir presumptive of the House of Dyfed. Celestinea mab Wynne - A War-Cleric of the Order of the Sable Dragon, Celestinea has been a close friend and ally to Llewellan since their childhood -- she took on her mother's name after her father, Kevran, left the Vale and ultimately Celestinea behind. Current heir presumptive. Celestinea was raised to Tiern of Brycheiniog, thus established a cadet house and junior branch of the House of Dyfed known as the House of Wynne. Familial Longsword 'Anadlau' (literally Dragon's Breath) is a the familial longsword of the House of Dyfed, passed down to each Arglwydd through the present day. Forged by Carwyn ap Dewydd and the Ironforge Dwarves, it was created using a combination of dark iron, steel, and a local Vale of Mynydd mineral called ''daranau. The sword is fifty-one inches in length, the blade being approximately forty-three inches and the grip extending eight more. It has a traditional guard and it's pommel is that of a dragon's head. It has Mynydd runes that glow when charged with the Light, which translates the sword's name: Dragon's Breath. Holdings Dyfed Namesake of the House of Dyfed, the village of Dyfed was once a bustling center and capital to the Mynydd people. A fortified manor serves at the administration hub and home to the members of the House of Dyfed -- the priory of the Vale also stands in Dyfed, which the War-Prior occupies. Dyfed has a small port from which the Mynydd are able to take in trade, fish, and ultimately evacuate from Lordaeron to Stromgarde. There was once a shrine to Conand here but it was taken down after the fall of the Gawead with approval by the priests. In its place, a shrine to Sirona was built. Gwent The second largest village of the Vale, it is notable for producing some of the best warriors of the Vale. Typically called the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, they are relied upon to provide the backbone of the men-at-arms when called. A shrine to Alistir is located here in the Neuadd o Arfau or 'Hall of Arms'. Otherwise, Gwent is a manufacturing center. Glywyssing The smallest village of the vale in terms of population but largest in terms of size, Glywyssing encompasses most of the open parts of the Vale and has the most farming land, which provides the Vale with most of its food. Powys A medium-sized village that specializes in the mining of coal, salt, gold, iron, and quarrying of stone. It is the site of an old tribal capital that was conquered in the age of antiquity. The shrine of Branwen is located here, to which the local mine and quarry owners make votive offerings each week; this is explained away to the Church as a cultural ritual, but in actuality is a real offering to the Hen Duwiaid. Brycheiniog Just barely missing out of t he second spot in terms of population, Brycheiniog is the third largest town of the Vale. It has a larger port, however, and is typically known as a fishing and trading center. It used to hold the fleet of the Hurddau Corb. Giat Creigiog A series of battlements that span the largest entrance to the Vale, typically manned by a garrison of no less than one hundred soldiers, sixty percent of which are longbowmen. It is typically commanded by a Gapwein, whose group from the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn are stationed there. Cadet Branches House of Wynne Created only just recently, the House of Wynne was established as a cadet house and junior branch of the House of Dyfed. Its progenitor, Lady Celestinea mab Wynne, is a first cousin to Llewellan ap Gruffudd and holds the title of Tiern of Brycheiniog. History WIP Dyfed Dyfed Dyfed Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes